Chinjao
|-|Chinjao= |-|Prime Chinjao= Summary A former pirate and leader of the Happo Navy and a participant in the Corrida Coliseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He holds a grudge against Garp for ruining his life. He extended this grudge onto his grandson Luffy, but Luffy, being himself, manages to make him an ally. He has a bounty of over 500,000,000 Beli. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, Likely far higher | At least Low 7-B, Likely higher Name: Chinjao, former epithet "Don", formerly known as "Chinjao the Drill" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Should be over 60 Classification: Human, Leader of the Chinjao Family, Former Pirate, Retired 12th leader of the Happo Navy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hasshoken user (Particularly with the use of his head), Vibration Manipulation (Can use the Happo Navy's special technique utilizing vibrations to harm the enemy), Proficient Conqueror's, Armament and possibly Rudimentary Haki user, Large Size (Type 0, 5.20m) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely far higher (He should be considerably stronger than his older self. Capable of splitting open a large portion of an ice-continent unknown in size), though he can bypass durability to an extent by sending shockwaves into his opponent via Hasshoken | At least Small City level+ (Capable of casually defeat Ideo. Contributed to do this), likely higher, though he can bypass durability to an extent by sending shockwaves into his opponent via Hasshoken Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than his old self) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with base Luffy) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling | Unknown, presumably Class G Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely far higher | At least Small City Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Small City level+, likely far higher | At least Small City level+, likely higher (Scaling from his Attack Potency and that he took blows from Donquixote executives such as Gladius without receiving damage) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range (Has a really pointy head), likely several kilometers with Haoshoku Haki Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Experienced in the field of combat having sailed the seas for dozens of years before retiring as a pirate Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Chinjao is one of these people. **'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Chinjao has displayed a level of Haoshoku Haki comparable to the likes of Luffy, capable of sending his aura outwards to engulf the entire Corrida Colosseum. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Chinjao has displayed a highly adept level of application with Busoshoku, capable of covering both of his fists and drill-head with Busoshoku with casual effort. **'Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening):' Chinjao uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his head or his fists, but can also be used defensively). Basically, whereas basic Busoshoku Haki surrounds the users body with a hard armor, Koka hardens the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power and toughness. *'Buto (Military Head):' Chinjao jumps in reverse and headbutts the enemy. The strike is strong enough to stop Cavendish's Durandal and creates a shockwave while clashing. It was first seen used against Cavendish in Corrida Colosseum. *'Hasshoken (Eight Impacts Fist):' The Happo Navy's signature technique: an attack that uses vibrations to break the enemy's armor and weapons. Chinjao uses it through his fist. **'Hasshoken Ogi: Kiryu Kirikugi (Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill Dragon Drill Nail):' A secret Hasshoken technique that Chinjao was able to perform thanks to his drill-shaped head. Chinjao hardens his head with Busoshoku Haki and headbutts the target. It was strong enough to split open layers of ice that not even fire or axes could breach. After his head was flattened by Garp during their duel thirty years ago, he lost the ability to perform the attack. *'Hasshoken Ogi: Mukiryu Mukirikugi (Eight Impacts Fist Secret Technique: Drill-less Dragon Drill-less Nail):' After Chinjao's head was flattened and he realized he could no longer open up the ice above his treasure, Chinjao renamed his technique. Like the original technique, Chinjao hardens his head with Busoshoku Haki and headbutts the target, but the power is greatly diminished. Key: Prime Chinjao | Old Chinjao Gallery M07jWwBSi5Tiz_BR8tI6U55IGFA.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters